Power ranger Ancient knights
by Powerranger lover101
Summary: When king link the 2's evil twin brother king sestro escapes from his imprisonment he recruits a team of knights to defeat his brother DON'T COPY THIS IS MY STORY
1. Bio's

Bios

Name: Jim smith

Age: 18

Appearance: African American, blackish-brownish hair,brown eyes

Zord: red ancient dragon

Weapon: red sword

Personality: born leader,selfless and honest

Likes: pizza,sweets,video games

Dislikes:lot's of homework,boredom

Color:red

Siblings: Kayla, Marcus,Samantha

Parents: harry smith,Susan smith

Clothes: red t-shirt and jeans with tennis shoes, red swim trunks and red Pj's

Name: Jake Stuart

Appearance: Hispanic,dark hazel eyes,brown hair

Zord: green ancient dragon

Weapon:green battle axe

Personality:greedy,mischievous,smart,prankster

Likes:playing jokes,sports,pranks

Dislikes:getting busted,being pranked,lot's of homework

Parents:Matthew Stuart,Sara Stuart

Clothes: green vest cargo pants,jordens,green swim trunks,green pj's

Name: Kayla Smith

Age:17

Appearance:African American, blackish-brownish hair,brown eyes

Zord: pink ancient dragon

Weapon: pink bow

personality: sensitive,kind,sweet

Likes: sweet's,gymnastic,ballet,color white and pink,and butterfly's

Color:Pink

Dislikes:being pranked,bugs

Siblings: Jim,Marcus,Samantha Parents:harry smith,Susan smith

Name:Lucas Brown

Age:17

Appearance:Hispanic,brown eyes,black hair

Zord:blue ancient dragon

Weapon:blue daggers

personality:smart,computer wiz

Likes:studying,math and school

color:blue

Dislikes: being asked dum questions

Siblings: baby peter

parents: Martha Brown & Peter Brown

Clothes: blue t-shirt jeans, jordens, blue swim trunks, blue pj's 


	2. The beginning part 1

The beginning

Long ago in medieval time there was an evil king named sestro and his assistant Kiki. Sestros twin brother link ruled one part of the kingdom and sestro ruled the other.

Sustro wanted to rule all of the kingdom but link would not allow it,so he and his brother went to battle, but link cast sestro to the underground where he was sealed for eternity if he were to escape he would destroy the earth.

His assistant Kiki escaped and promised to free her king.

Many years past when this was the day he would escape.

"Man when my break?" a worker asked

"Dig man if u want a break" another worker replied.

As they dug they found a coffin.

"Should we open it? The worker asked

"Yes or we have to move it" the second worker said.

they opened the lid and a ray shot into the air.

Then one of the workers transformed into Kiki sestros assistant and then sestro get's up out of his coffin

"Welcome back my lord" kiki said with delight as she bowed down.

"Ah it's good to be back!" sestro replied. then they teleport away

"That's not good" link said

"What's not good?" his assistant Julian asked

"my twin brother sesrto has escaped!" link replied

"he will come here and try to take the powers of the ancient ones!if he get's his hands on it we are doomed!" link said

"WHAT DO WE DO?!" Julian asked

"teleport the powers to the chosen ones" link replied

Julian takes the case with the powers and it teleports away

At the pizzaria four teenagers are working their shifts no knowing what is about to happen "here u go here is your cheese pizza" lucas said

"thank u" the man said

the Lucas walks back into the kitchen when Jim walks in.

"OK guys we have enough money yo buy toys for the orphaned" Jim said

"How about we buy a car for us to drive instead of walking?" Jake said

"If we do where is it going to go?" Kayla asked

" in my garage!" Jake replied

"No we are saving up to help the kids in the orphanage" Kayla said

"Stay focus guys we have more customers" Jim said.  
The case with the powers turn to glowing balls and find the chosen ones.

"Guys what are those balls of light coming toward us?" Lucas asked

"WOW they can be sold for like a lot of money"Jake replied as he held one of the balls of light in his hand then they disappear.

"Where are we?" Kayla asked as she walks over to her brother

"Are in some sort of medieval castle"Jake asked

"welcome to my home" a man said

"who are u?" Jim asked

"My name is king link the second and my assisant Julian" Link replied

"what are these things?" Jake asked "They are your new morphers. You have been chosen to become ancient Knights to defeat my twin brother sestro." link replied

"to morph say Ancient knights arise" Julian said.

"try them." Julian said

then the alarm sounds

To be countinued

Hey guys this is my first team I made up so don't be mean and sestro is not the guy from power rangers alien so enjoy


	3. The beginning Part 2

Previously on Power ranger Ancient Knights.

"Ah it's good to be back!" sestro replied. then they teleport away

"That's not good" link said

"What's not good?" his assistant Julian asked

"my twin brother sesrto has escaped!" link replied

"he will come here and try to take the powers of the ancient ones!if he get's his hands on it we are doomed!" link said

"WHAT DO WE DO?!" Julian asked

"teleport the powers to the chosen ones" link replied

Julian takes the case with the powers and it teleports away.

And now

Alarm sounds

"What's that noise" Kayla asked.

"It's the alarm go and save the city" Link replied

the rangers teleport to the city

"Ha Ha We need to make these people run away in fright"Kiki laughed

"hey you!" Jim said

"huh?!" kiki said as she looked at the rangers

"who are you." Kiki asked

"We are the power ranger!" Jim said as they lined up

"Ready guys?" Jim asked

"Ready!" they all replied

"Ancient knights arise!" They all say

their suits pop up in the back. They stay still and their suits move forward and their suit appears and then their heads turn white. Their mask are on their head.

"Blue Ancient Knight!" Lucas poses with his hands on his waist

"Green Ancient Knight" Jake poses with his one fist on his side waist and the other one out "Pink Ancient Knight"Kayla poses with both palms on her waist and her feet together

"Red Ancient Knight" Jim poses with his sword out and his arm on the side

"Power Rangers Ancient Knights!"they all say with an echo as they posed together

"Power Ranger!"Kiki said

"we are here to defeat U!" Lucas said

"Solar bots Attack!"Kiki commanded

The Solar bots attacked

Jake pulls out his battle axe and starts to attack the solar bots

"take this!" Jake said as he chopped at the bots then they blew up

"uh?" Lucas said as solar bots surrounded him

then his communicator went off

"yes Julian?" Lucas asked

"Just attack already!" Julian replied

Lucas pulled out his daggers and started punching at the solar bots then he turns around and they explode

"Hiya"Kayla said as she shot her arrows into the air then they fell on the bots then the bots explode

Jim pulls out his sword and starts slicing the bots when Kiki comes with her sword and puts her sword on his.

"Well seems like I have a sword too!" Kiki said as she pulled away from Jim

As Jim and Kiki continued to fight her Master sestro sent a monster

"Go and help Kiki!" sestro ordered

"Yes master" Snooze said and then teleported away

he teleports into the battle field

"HEY Power rangers!" Snooze said

Everyone turned around

"Come fight me" Snooze challenged

The rangers ran at snooze and starts to attack

"Pink Fire arrows" Kayla said as she shot her arrows at the monster

the arrows fell on him and he got hit

"Ah!" The monster said as he fell

Jake ran and hit the monster with his battle axe and got hit

"Ready to finish Him guys?" Jim asked

"Yeah! Ready" they answered

They combined their weapons to make a blaster

"3,2,1 FIRE!" they all said as they blaster blasted a ray at the monster

"NO!" the monster said as he fell and exploded

then Kiki came and poured a bottle of water on the monster then he grew

"Well rangers let me put you into a snooze" the monster said

"ready guys?" Jim asked

"Ready" they said "Ancient Dragons come forth!" they said

the dragons came out the caves and came to rangers

they jumped in the cockpit

"combine the zords now!" Jim said

they combined the dragons to make the megazord

"your going down monster!"Jake said

the megazord starts attacking the monster when he attacks back.

But the megazord uses the sword and slices then the monster falls an explodes.

"We did it!" Kayla said happliy

At the castle

"You have Failed me Kiki!" Sestro said angerly

"I'm sorry my master I wouldn't fail u again" Kiki said

"who took u in when no one wanted u when you were young." Sestor asked

"It was You" Kiki said sadly "yes now leave me in peace" sestor said

"Yes master" Kiki said as she walked out the throne room

"Hm My twin brother has made a new team of rangers to protect the powers." Sestro said to himself

At links castle

"Good job rangers first battle won!" Julian said happliy

"Yeah we did a good job but we have to get home now our parents may be looking for us. Jim said

"Your right good bye rangers"Link said as he tele ported them back to the pizzaria

"whoa! That was cool"Jake said

then they looked at all those customers in line

"oh man we forgot to close the store now we lose tip!" Jim said sadly

The end

thanks for reading pls rate no mean comments add me as a fav and I will update soon :)


End file.
